


Fly

by abyssalite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssalite/pseuds/abyssalite
Summary: His lover only wanted him to find peace.





	Fly

He could feel himself being lifted up. He opened his eyes and looked down into the somber face of his lover. A smile wide enough to show all of his lover's teeth, but with a tinge of sadness that made his heart ache.  
  
"Fly, fly away. Fly far, fly, fly," his lover said, voice soft as a whisper.  
  
He blinked, his breath rattled in his lungs, and he stared at his lover blankly, not understanding what these words meant. The flickering of the fire nearby illuminated his lover so beautifully, accentuating red in his lover's long locks of hair. Slowly, ever so gently, he felt himself being lowered and cradled close against his lover's body. Fingers gently adjusted him, fixing his position so elbows stopped pressing uncomfortably against his lover's stomach and arms were not twisted awkwardly between their bodies.  
  
He could feel his lover's toes wiggle against his shins, knees parting so his legs rested more comfortably between his lover's legs instead of on his boney knees. Hands smoothed down his back and he felt sleep on the edges of his conscious. He marveled at the contrast between them, alabaster hands that contrasted so marvelously from his own darker skin.  
  
His lover continued to mutter to himself, words that broke the silence of the nature that surrounded them.  
  
"I can't imagine living without you, but I'd rather see you at peace in death than in pain while living."  
  
He had no energy to respond, the sickness stopping him from reassuring his lover's worries.  
  
He slept.

**Author's Note:**

> A very vivid dream I had last night. Not all that interesting, but it stuck with me all day and I still don't really know what prompted it, so I wrote it out.


End file.
